


Best Laid Plans

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward First Times, Flustered Harry Potter, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Despite having been on five dates with Draco, he still makes Harry nervous. He doesn’t let that stop him from going after what he wants, though, no matter how awkward he may seem.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskyandwildflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyandwildflowers/gifts).



> Whiskyandwildflowers, your prompts were fun to work with! I’ve taken one of them being flustered by the other and awkward first times and combined them. I hope you like what I came up with! To my beta: THANK YOU! You’re the best!

There were snowflakes in Draco’s hair. Harry’s fingers twitched with the need to reach up and brush them away. He held back, however.

“…and Justin was saying – wait. You remember Justin, right? From school? Finch-Fletchley? Bit of a pompous prat, to be honest.”

Why couldn’t he seem to stop rambling? Five dates he had been on with Draco – this being the fifth – and it seemed to Harry that he hadn’t stopped talking the entire time. Licking his lips, he glanced over to see Draco smiling at him. His stomach flipped.

“Draco?”

The snow falling in soft, fat flakes all around them clung to Draco’s almost equally pale hair. He hardly ever wore a hat, Harry had noticed. Probably because he seemed to generate his own personal source of heat. Draco’s skin always seemed a couple of degrees hotter than anyone else’s, at least whenever Harry touched him. He tried to swallow when Draco’s smile widened, but it seemed his mouth had gone dry.

“This is me.”

Harry's eyes flicked automatically up and over the front of the block of flats they were standing before. It was, indeed, Draco’s home. How long they had been standing there, however, Harry had no idea. Disappointment ran through him, but he hid it as best he could.

“Oh. Er, right. Sorry.”

Ducking his head, he ran a hand along the back of his neck. Why wasn’t this getting any easier? After five dates, Harry figured he should have been getting used to the idea that Draco seemed to actually enjoy his company. Shifting his weight, he glanced up in time to see Draco lean forward.

“Harry.”

Harry's heart skipped a beat. His eyes went from Draco’s down to watch his lips as they moved. He was speaking, Harry knew, but he didn’t hear a single word. He leant closer as another smile tilted Draco’s lips upwards. His tongue flicked out to wet his own lips just as Draco moved again.

“Damn it, Potter.”

Draco’s hand tangled through Harry's hair, dragging him into a harsh kiss. Caught by surprise, Harry didn’t react for a couple of seconds until Draco nipped at his bottom lip.

“Mmmph…”

Draco tasted of beer and the greasy chips they had been sharing at the Quidditch match they had just left. Tilting his head back, Harry opened to Draco’s probing tongue. Reaching up, he brushed his fingers softly through Draco’s hair, removing the snowflakes that had been distracting him.

“Do I have your attention now, Potter?”

Harry's eyes opened slowly. Draco was still barely more than an inch from him, their breath mixing in a hot cloud in the cold air between them. With his heart beating rapidly against his ribcage, Harry managed to grin.

“I haven’t paid attention to anything else all night.”

Something flashed through Draco’s eyes, something Harry couldn’t quite identify. With a twist, he found himself side-along Apparated. When they landed, he staggered a little, but Draco’s arms around his waist steadied him.

“I was asking, Potter, if you would like to come in for a drink?”

His eyes still fixed on Draco’s face, Harry licked his lips again. “I, er, I don’t think a drink is what I want right now.”

He let his gaze drop to Draco’s lips again, this time deliberately. With a sound very much like a growl, Draco leant forward, their lips connecting again. The kiss this time held a touch of desperation. Draco’s hands moved up and down Harry's back, but he could barely feel it beneath the layers of clothing he was wearing. He tried moving closer, but the fact that there was so much material between them prevented any significant touching of any kind. Without even thinking his actions through, he pulled out of the kiss, earning himself a groan from Draco.

“I’m dying here, Potter.”

“No, no,” Harry mumbled as he started working on the buttons of his coat. “I want this, believe me. But…”

He gestured with one hand to the coats they were both wearing. Draco seemed to take the hint, as he began stripping himself of his own clothing as soon as Harry did. Removing both the coat and the thick woollen jumper beneath it, Harry felt a little exposed. Excited and nervous as well, but exposed all the same. The sight of Draco standing before him in just his white linen shirt, however, went a good way to alleviating that sensation. Running his eyes down Draco’s body again, Harry felt a tingle rush through him, as though he had been shocked with something.

“Better?”

“Much.”

He grinned just as Draco stepped forward again. The heat Draco produced seeped through the linen shirt, warming Harry up as they kissed again. He could feel them moving, although where, he didn’t know. And, really, he couldn’t care. His head was beginning to swim with the desire starting to pool in him. Being able to feel Draco’s hands on him – finally! – was helping that along; each touch was leaving goose bumps in its wake. As lost in the sensations as he was, Harry didn’t realise just how far they had moved until he felt Draco bump into something. The kiss was broken suddenly when Draco sat down with a grunt. Blinking his eyes open, Harry realised that Draco had Apparated them into the living room of his flat, and had then backed right into the lounge.

“Draco…”

Sitting on the lounge, his lips bruised a bright red, Draco stared right back at Harry. Very deliberately, he allowed his legs to fall apart. Harry’s eyes immediately went to the growing bulge in the front of Draco’s trousers.

“Harry?”

Heat suffused Harry's cheeks. He wasn’t going to back down now, however. Grinning, he moved to straddle Draco’s hips.

“I want you, Draco.”

Shifting so their bodies rocked together, Draco grinned back. “I can tell.”

With butterflies going crazy in his stomach once again, Harry leant forward, determined to take the initiative. Unfortunately, Draco leant forward at just the same time, causing their teeth to clack together painfully. Harry winced, his hand coming up to check his bottom lip for blood.

“Sorry!”

“No, no, I…” Draco sighed. “How about this?”

Wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, he lifted him bodily up and laid him down on the lounge. Harry's legs automatically locked behind Draco’s back, holding him in place above him. He could feel all of Draco from his chest down to his thighs, pressed together as they were. He let out a slightly shaky breath.

“Oh, this… this is good.” Shifting his position caused Draco’s breath to hitch. “This is really good.”

“Yeah?”

Draco rocked against him, sending jolts of electricity straight through Harry's body. Sliding his hands up and around Draco’s shoulders, Harry arched into him.

“Yeah.”

Butterflies still fluttered wildly through Harry's stomach as Draco leant down to suck his earlobe into his mouth. He couldn’t quite believe he was here but, at the same time, couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

His hands began to move almost of their own volition. Skating down over the material of Draco’s shirt, Harry pulled it roughly out of his trousers. The exposed skin at the base of Draco’s spine was just as hot as the rest of him, if not even hotter.

“Yes, Harry…”

Draco moved, raising himself up onto an elbow, giving Harry better access. Taking the hint, he slid one hand slowly along the waistline of Draco’s trousers.

“I – _fuck_ …” Draco’s hips jerked into Harry's hand as he cupped his erection through his trousers. “Please…”

Harry firstly had to unwrap his legs from around Draco’s waist. Manoeuvring so he could reach Draco’s fly, his fingers brushed deliberately against the hardness he felt there. Draco’s breath huffed loudly in his ear, adding to the anticipation now flooding through his stomach. When Draco’s hips jerked forward again, Harry grinned.

“Harry…”

His name was more of a whine than a word. Harry stroked his fingers along Draco’s length the second he had him freed from his trousers. Draco shuddered above him.

“Yes…”

Keeping one hand stroking slowly on Draco, Harry began working on his own fly. Doing it one-handed was a little difficult, but there was no way he was releasing Draco now, not with him beginning to moan with almost every breath.

“Harry, Harry…”

Draco dipped his head, running his teeth along the pulse point throbbing in Harry’s throat. Tilting his head back against the cushion of the lounge earned him another moan and a nip of Draco’s teeth. He worked as fast as he could, needing to feel Draco’s skin against his.

“Merlin, Harry, I…”

Draco cut himself off the second Harry wrapped his hand around the both of them and gave one firm stroke. Muttering a protection and a lubrication charm, Draco thrust into Harry's hand.

“Yes… Harry…”

One of Draco’s hands joined Harry's, stroking the both of them quickly. Pleasure flooded through Harry's stomach, combining with the butterflies to send his head swimming. When Draco bit down on his collarbone, he huffed out a breath. The sharp jab of pain mixed in with everything else swirling through him, sending him higher on the waves of pleasure. He knew he wasn’t going to last very long.

“Draco, I – I…”

Draco groaned against Harry's throat, his hips thrusting into Harry's hand. The slide of Draco’s skin against his, creating heated friction between them, was too much. Arching upwards, Harry tried desperately to hold on. He couldn’t, however. With one last twist of his hand, his hips jerked and he found his release. His mouth opened as his body spasmed three times before his orgasm released him. Draco’s hand was still moving against him, still working to bring himself to completion.

“Draco…”

Reaching up, Harry dragged him down into another rough kiss. He slid his tongue into Draco’s mouth, trying to encourage him along as much as possible. Draco thrust against Harry, his hand working furiously. When he finished, it was with a groan loud enough it vibrated through Harry's chest. He collapsed on top of Harry, panting loudly.

“I…” Harry had to pause, his voice rough. “Wow.”

The chuckle Draco gave in response sounded tired. “Wow indeed.” He waited a couple of minutes, sounding like he was trying to catch his breath. “You’ll stay the night?”

Harry grinned. “I don’t think I could move even if you tried to kick me out.”

“Good.” Draco shifted lazily, moving so he wasn’t lying fully on top of Harry. “Maybe we can make it to the bed at some point.”

A quiet cleansing charm later and Harry was nearly asleep, Draco lying in his arms. “Sounds like a plan to me.”


End file.
